YuGiOh! Duelist of Force
by Cychan
Summary: A boy. A girl. Another boy. A couple of characters, overall. Join Tomo, Heda, and Jason in their adventures at Duel Academy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

**Duelist of Force**

DoF Chapter 1

'So... this is Duel Academy.' A young boy said. He looked around fifteen years old, and had messy, brown hair.

His body was encased in blue - a blue shirt, blue jeans... Even a blue deckbox.

He stood on a tall hill. In front of him was a big assortment of buildings. A school. Duel Academy.

---

'I set this monster, and end my turn!' A girl called. She had long, black hair, with a ribbon entwined within it.

She wore yellow clothing, with some wording on the sleeve. It read 'Ra Yellow', evidently her dorm.

A blue-clothed guy opposed her. He had the same sort of clothes, but with jeans, instead of a shirt, and with 'Obelisk Blue' on the sleeve. He had neat, brown hair, and small reading glasses were relaxed on his face.

'I draw!' The boy called. 'Oh, Tomo-baby. You don't stand a chance after this move!'

'Call me that again, and I'll break your neck, Heda!' Replied Tomo, while making a fist with her hand.

'Oh, your idle threats are so cute...' Heda replied.

'If you don't hurry up and get on with your move, they're about to be a lot less idle, and a lot more in your face.' Tomo retorted.

'Fine. Fine. Geez...' Heda moaned. 'I activate the Spell card, Giant Trunade! But, I'll also chain my face-down card to its effect!'

'Say what!' Tomo cried. 'You can't have got that already!'

'Well too bad, because I have! My face-down card is...' He called, flipping over his card. 'Return from the Different Dimension! With this card, by paying half my life points (4000 - 2000 2000), I can summon as many monsters as possible that are removed from play!'

Tomo visibly cringed. 'No way... you have loads of monsters removed from play!'

'Yes, that I do! Thanks to my Bazoo!' Replied Heda, while stroking the card in its slot. 'So, I'll summon my two D.D. Survivors, another Bazoo the Soul-Eater, and my D.D. Assailant!'

Tomo started getting nervous. She looked at her hand, and back at the field. Then, she realised that she had already won. 'Go ahead!'

Heda seemed put off by her confidence. 'Alright... Then, I'll boost my original Bazoo's attack by removing three monsters in my graveyard from play!'

The hologram of the soul-eating baboon started glowing a crimson red. (1600 + 900 2500)

'Then, D.D. Survivor will attack your face-down card!' Heda announced.

The brown, warrior hologram dived towards the face-down card. It revealed to be, a scythe-holding zombie.

'That's my Spirit Reaper! As you should know, this monster cannot be destroyed by a result of battle!'

The blue-clad boy seemed to growl. 'I know that! I end my turn...'

'And in doing so, all of your monsters that were summoned by your Return from the Different Dimension go back to where they belong!' Tomo announced.

'Apart from my D.D. Survivors! Their effect allows them to stay on the field.' Heda replied.

'That doesn't matter! Because I have enough life points to activate this card!' Tomo retorted.

'Oh no...' Heda mumbled. 'Not that one...'

'Oh yes! Brain Control! By paying eight-hundred of my life points (1500 - 800 700), I can gain control of one of your face-up monsters. And I choose Bazoo the Soul-Eater!' She called.

The baboon shifted slightly, and then started to walk over to Tomo's side of the field.

'Then, I can increase its attack even higher than you did, by removing three monsters in my graveyard from play!'

The monkey glowed a fiery red, and roared as its attack points increased. (2500 + 900 3400)

'Also, I'll tribute my Spirit Reaper, to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!'

A yellow creature jumped onto the field. It roared, sending thunder into the air.

'As you know, my monster's effect allows me to destroy one monster on the field. And I choose your first Survivor!'

The ragged warrior exploded, leaving only one monster on the field.

'Then, Zaborg attacks your monster, leaving Bazoo to attack directly!'

The lord of thunder jumped at the other brown-clad warrior, and punched through it with a thunder-charged fist. (2000 - 600 1400)

Then, the purple, devilish monkey slowly wandered over to its master's field, and lifted up its furry arm. It crashed into the blue-clad Obelisk, leaving him to fall on the ground. (1400 - 3400 0)

The holograms disappeared, and the winner of the match ran over to the Obelisk.

'Haha! I am the winner... again!' Tomo yelled.

Heda groaned and shook the dirt out of his hair. 'Yeah, yeah. Overkilled by two-thousand points too. That gives you a bonus...'

'Yup!' Tomo agreed. 'I'll soon have more than enough for the sneak preview!'

Heda shook his head and smiled. 'Still looking forward to that, eh? You never end up using the cards you get though. You just stuff them in your binder.'

'But using the new cards in a tournament, using only what you got that day... It's so fun!' Tomo cried out.

Heda got up and dusted himself off. 'But, by now, haven't you got enough points to enter? That match alone must've given you enough...'

'Yeah.' Tomo said. 'It did. But I wanted to get some extra boxes too!'

Heda blinked. 'Whatever you say, Tomo... It's still a waste though.'

'Is not!' Tomo replied. 'It's fun to see what you get!'

'Nah.' Heda disagreed. 'Only fun to get good stuff.'

Tomo pouted, and spun around, heading the opposite direction. While she did this, Heda smiled.

'What are you smiling about!' Tomo asked.

Heda giggled, freaking Tomo out intensly. 'Well...' He mumbled. 'When you turn around like that, your boobs bounce.'

Tomo stared at her friend. She made a fist with her hand. 'YOU...'

Heda's smile vanished. 'Oh no... Oh no! Not again!'

'**IDIOT**!' Tomo finished. She brought her arm back, and launched it into her friend's midsection. The punch's velocity send him into the air.

'Tomo...' He cried, before being sent into a pond.

---

'It's amazing... Good grades. He absolutely pulverised his entrance examiner... And, what can I say? He's already wearing blue.' Said the white-haired chairman. He stroked out some creases in his blue uniform, and looked at his yellow-suited companion.

'It would be a misdeed to put such a talented student into something as low as Slifer. Even Ra is low compared to his standards.' Replied the yellow-dressed, black-haired chairman.

'Then, it's agreed. The one known as Jason Kobarayashi... will be skipped straight to Obelisk Blue.'

---


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

**Duelist of Force**

DoF Chapter 2

A brown-haired girl sat in darkness. She was crawled into a ball, on her bed, slowly rocking back and forth.

She mumbled. 'Please don't... No... Don't!'

There was no one around to hear her. She fell onto her side and started crying. Eventually, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

---

'I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman, in attack mode!' Called out a short student. He had red hair, and wore red clothing. The words 'Slifer Red' were on his sleeve. 'And then, I equip it with Spark Cannon! First, my monster's attack points are increased by three-hundred! (1600 + 300 1900)'

His opponent grinned. He shook his black hair out of his face, and stood proudly, in his yellow uniform.

'Then, I can send Spark Cannon to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 monster from my deck with equal or less attack than the equipped monster's original attack points! Doing so, also inflicts five-hundred points of damage to your life points!' The kid yelled. 'This also decreases Sparkman's attack... but it doesn't matter!' (1900 - 300 1600)

'Oh?' Said the yellow guy. (4000 - 500 3500)

'I summon Elemental Hero Jetman (1500) from my deck!' The small kid announced. 'And then, his ability kicks in. I can add one card that fuses monsters in my graveyard to my hand. And well, I pick Neos - Ultimate Contact Fusion!'

'Hm...' The other person said. 'And what does this card do? I don't believe you managed to get its effect off...'

'I get to remove one Elemental Hero Neos in my graveyard from play. Then I can choose one monster in my Fusion Deck that has Elemtantal Hero Neos as one of the fusion-material monsters. I can then ignore the summoning conditions, and Special Summon it to the field!' The red-haired student explained.

'Ah. Good move...' The other person replied. 'What fusion are you bringing out, then?'

The small boy flicked through his Fusion Deck. 'I will bring out, Elemental Hero Flare Neos! After setting two cards on the field from my hand, this monster's attack points skyrocket!' (2500 + 800 3300)

'Oh? What a powerful army you have there... and me, with nothing on the field...'

The boy smirked. 'Looks like I've won! Flare Neos will now attack your life points directly!'

The fiery warrior ran up to the yellow-wearing duelist and struck him with a fire-based attack. Then it jumped back to its original position. (4000 - 3300 700)

The other guy grinned. 'Now, I can activate this card's effect! After I take battle damage, I can discard Reckless Summon! Battle Summon! from my hand to Special Summon one monster with Tyra-Red in its name from my deck!'

A red warrior leapt onto the field. It had Tyrannosaurus markings on its head, and underneath it was a black visor. It also had a white-triangle on its chest. (1500)

'And since this monster was Special Summoned, I get to look through my deck, and equip it with an equip card!' The Ra said. 'I choose, Power Sword! This increases its attack by three-hundred!' (1500 + 300 1800)

The red fighter held out its hand, and an equally red sword appeared in it.

'I end my turn...' The smaller boy said. 'And now, my Flare Neos is returned to the Fusion Deck.'

'Well, I guess I'll just end this here and now.' The yellow duelist said. 'It was fun.'

'I'm still on full life points! And I have back-up on my field! How can you possibly beat me this turn?' The kid demanded.

'I activate Temporary Alliance! When I have one Tyra-Red on the field, I get to Special Summon Moth-Black, Kera-Blue, Tiger-Yellow and Ptera-Pink from my deck to the field! And of course, all of their effects activate, and I get their specific equip cards from my deck, and equip it to each one of them, individually!'

Each monster appeared on the field. Like the red-suited warrior, they all wore different colors, they all had different pattern designs on their helmets, and they all had different weapons. One was black, with the shape of Mammoth tusks on his helmet, with a big axe in its hand. Another was blue, with Triceratops horns, that had a pair of lance. The next one was yellow, with Tiger eyes, which was armed with two daggers. And the last one was pink, with eyes of a pteradactyl and the wings of one, designed on its helmet. This one had a bow, with arrows, ready to launch. (1200 + 300 1500, 1200 + 300 1500, 1200 + 300 1500, 1200 + 300 1500)

'No way! How could there be such a powerful card?' Asked the smaller student.

'Ah. Well. These monsters can't attack, and they're returned to my deck at the end of the turn! But, neither of these things will hinder me! When each one is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can increase the attack one monster on the field by five-hundred! With my Spell Card, Mass Driver, I can do just that, while inflicting four-hundred points of damage to your life points, for every monster tributed! And then, surprise, surprise, I'll choose my Tyra-Red to accept the power bonus!' (4000 - 1600 2400)

His monster got slightly bigger, and began to look a lot more muscular. It glowed red, and swung its sword forward, into a battle position. (1800 + 2000 3800)

'Ha! So what? Even if you attacked my Jetman, you couldn't reduce my life points to 0!' The other boy announced.

'Yes, that's right. But now, I'll remove the four Power Weapons in my graveyard, and send my Power Sword to the graveyard to equip my Tyra-Red with this!' The Ra boy said, moving the equip card to his monster. 'The Power Blaster! It'll increase my monster's attack points by one-thousand, five-hundred!' (3800 - 300 3500 + 1500 5000)

His monster constructed the weapon out of the other weapon parts, and then kneeled, holding it against his body.

'I still have face-downs! You'll never get through them!' The boy called, desperately.

'That's a point. I don't know what they are... But, it doesn't matter. By sending my Power Blaster, and the equipped monster to the graveyard, I can destroy all cards on your side of the field!' The Ra replied.

'What! No way!' The smaller boy cried, as the holograms of of the cards were erased from the field.

'And now, I haven't even Normal Summoned this turn. So I'll do so with my Dragon-Green! And I get to equip it with a Dragon's Shield from my deck! Which'll increase its defense by five-hundred!'

A green-suited monster appeared on the field. It had black eye-imprints and a red jewel above its visor. Then, a golden shield appeared over its chest. (1000/1000 + 0/500 1000/1500)

'Also, it gets to attack twice during the same Battle Phase! So, it will!' Announced the Ra Yellow.

The green warrior jumped over to its opponents field, and swung two punches. They both connected effortlessly. (2400 - 1000 1400 - 1000 400)

'Ha! After all of that, I'm still in this!' Said the shorter boy.

'Oh? Did you forget about my Mass Driver card?' The other boy said. 'I now tribute my Dragon-Green to reduce your life points to zero!' (400 - 400 0)

---

'Wow... that was impressive.' Tomo said. 'Kageru is really improving!'

Heda snorted. 'If you say so... I still reckon I could take him though! I mean, it was only a Slifer he thrashed, after all.'

Tomo looked at him. 'I never asked you about your opinion...'

Heda shivered. 'That was cold of you.'

Tomo shook her head, but smiled. 'You moron.'

---

'Please...' The girl mumbled in her sleep.

---


End file.
